starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
T-280 space construction vehicle
The T-280 space construction vehicle (or SCV) is a type of terran general-purpose engineering vehicle. Overview SCV design]] The SCV is used to construct and maintain everything from remote outposts to space platforms as well as harvest resources. They are used by both military and civilian interests throughout the Koprulu Sector for their versatility and reliability.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The T-280 SCV became prominent for its performance during the construction of Tarsonis' space platforms. It was widely adopted and became a staple in terran engineering by 2489.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. The T-280 stands just over three meters tall.Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9. It is equipped with fusion cutters and plasma welders. It is also used for general reconstruction efforts.Furman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 2." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 5-25. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. During the reign of the Terran Confederacy, volunteering to pilot an SCV appeared to be an alternative to military service.SCV. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2007-12-03 The PEB (Preferred Experience Base) was hostile environment engineering, with combat experience a plus.Beta. Accessed on 2008/01/28 Game Unit StarCraft The SCV is the terran worker unit. SCVs count as a biological and mechanical unit; they can be healed by medics and other SCVs, but are also vulnerable to a wider range of spells. The SCV has more hit points than the drone and probe, which may be useful when repelling early game rushes. An SCV may defeat a basic zergling if both are left unsupervised. The construction of a terran building may be interrupted by destroying the SCV assigned to build it, since the SCV remains heavily exposed during the process. Nevertheless, another SCV can be commanded to finish the building by right-clicking on the incomplete building with an SCV selected. SCVs may support operations beyond the base by repairing buildings and mechanical units, and constructing fortifications in the field. SCVs working in concert may accelerate repairs but this costs additional resources. SCVs may repair the buildings and units of allied and enemy terran factions alike. SCVs have the ability to carry campaign items such as psi-emitters or data disks. Abilities Upgrades Quotations : See: StarCraft Quotations StarCraft: Ghost Judging by screenshots the SCV appears in StarCraft: Ghost. StarCraft II The SCV reappears in StarCraft II. SCVs can be transported five at a time in a command centerBlizcon coverage starcraft 2 updates. starcraftvanilla.com Accessed 2007-08-13. or planetary fortress. In the current build, you can train SCVs at all three regardless of the upgrade. You can load SCVs up to 5 into Command Center and Planetary Fortress. Command Center and Orbital Command can be lifted off, but Planetary Fortress can't be lifted off.Cydra. 2009-03-02. orbital commands produce SCVs??? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-02. SCVs can patrol, a very useful ability considering they can auto-cast Repair.Blizzard, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-05-21. StarCraft: Legacy Exclusive Fansite Q&A. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-21. While multiple SCVs are able to simultaniously repair a unit/structure, only one SCV can construct a structure at a time due to reasons of balance.2009-07-03,StarCraft II Exclusive Fansite Q&A - StarCraft2.net.pl. Battlenet Network. Accessed on 2009-07-22 The SCV seems to be able to float over small terrain features like bushes.Source: GC 2008 2008-08-21 StarCraft II Gameplay. Accessed 2008-08-29. File:SC2 SCV.jpg|Early image of the SCV unit in StarCraft II File:SCV SC2 HeadAnim.gif|The SCV portrait in StarCraft II File:SCV SC2 DevRend1.jpeg|Early StarCraft II render Abilties Wings of Liberty Known Pilots and SCVs ]] *Sergeant Marcus Jans *Engineer Jim Smith *Pard *Pfaff *Rieff *Specimen Collection Vehicle References Category: StarCraft: Ghost Terran units